An Inconvenience
by h0pelessKanteen
Summary: Joanne let out a frustrated sigh, “It’s really hard for me, Maureen. Being friends with you. I mean, I know we’re both trying, but it’s just hard. We're only friends because it'd be an inconvenience not to." MoJo one-shot.


***pokes head through curtains* Hello there beautiful people. I'm back. Kinda. I got my inspiration from watching the "Slapsgiving" episode of How I Met Your Mother. So this story is loosely based on that. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy it. **

**OH! and Congratulations to Idina and Taye on their first son born yesterday!! That child is going to be gorgeous AND talented. :) **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Rent, or How I Met Your Mother, or In the Heights (you'll see). **

* * *

"_Maureen, we need to stop. We can't…we can't do this anymore." _

_Standing at the opposite end of the room, Joanne pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling the all too familiar headache coming. _

_Maureen's eyes drift to the window, seeing the lights of cars reflecting off it on the dimly lit street. _

"…_All we do is argue. You and I both know that, you can't stop doing whatever it is that you do. And I can't stop hating that you do those things. This isn't going to work out if neither of us are willing to compromise." _

_Maureen turns her head back to face Joanne, her brown curls bouncing against her shoulder. _

"_You're right," she says. She walks over to the sofa and sits down, leaning her elbows against her knees. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Joanne standing in the same spot she'd been in for the past ten minutes, unmoving. _

_The weight of the couch shifts, and Joanne is sitting next to her. They remain silent until Joanne speaks. _

"_So we're breaking up then?" _

"_Seems like it." _

_Joanne nods, taking in a raggedy breath as she tries to wrap her brain around everything that was happening. Maureen doesn't turn to look and her, but Jo could see the tears running down her cream colored cheeks. _

_She gets up then, and walks toward the door, her back to Joanne. _

"_I'll come back for my things tomorrow morning. You'll be at work, so I'll come in during that time. I'll leave the key on the kitchen counter." _

_Maureen grasps the door knob and pauses, hesitant, but twists and lets herself out. _

__________________________________________________________________________________

It's been five months since Maureen and Joanne had broken up. Their friends knew, but to them, it seemed like the two women were still good friends with each other. Joanne hadn't missed any dinner get-togethers at the Life after they broke up, and every time Maureen would be there. What surprised their friends most, was how well they got along with each other, almost as if they were never together in the first place. What they didn't know, was that their two lesbian friends, couldn't bear being alone together.

Since then, Joanne had just begun dating someone new and couldn't stop talking about her. She kept raving on and on about how Elena was this and that. How, just the other day, she performed open heart surgery on a patient and pretty much saved his life, and the same day she was able to get a clinical grant for her researching staff.

The bohos were all happy for Joanne. Well, at least most of them were and one acted like she was. Of course Maureen was a tad jealous, but she didn't show it. She was an actress after all and fooled everyone into thinking that she was okay with it.

"It's getting pretty late dudes, I think Mimi and I are gonna head on back to the Loft," Roger said, standing up and taking his girlfriend's hand, "You coming Mark?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, let me just get this last frame."

"How about you Collins? You with Angel tonight?"

"Yea, I'm gonna stay there tonight," he said, smiling and squeezing Angel's shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later," Roger waved with Mark and Mimi at his side.

Collins and Angel had already gotten up and were making their way to the cashier before Maureen and Joanne both realized that they were the only ones still at the table. They looked at each other and smiled tensely.

They both spoke at the same time, not waiting for the other to finish before they both stood up.

"I've actually got to go, I've got an early morning tomorrow."

"I think I'm gonna head back with Roger and Mark."

Maureen glanced at Joanne, "Have a good night Jo," before rushing out the door to catch up to the trio.

"_What_ did you say you wanted to do Meems?" Roger asked, scratching his head.

"I said…that since Christmas is coming up in a few days, I thought we'd sit down and eat together! Like a family!" She beamed, excited for her idea. "We can all cook and everything! It'll be fun!"

"Cook? I…don't think that's such a good idea Mimi."

She turned to look at Mark, "Come on….it'll be fun! We can all help out! Right Ang?"

She looked at her friend, Angel's face showing signs of skepticism before, deciding that it WOULD be fun to try, said "Of course chica. I'll help you and so will Collins."

"YEA!!! See?? We can do it. We'll just have to split up things to do. I've got to call Maureen and Joanne to see if they're down for this."

In the next few hours, the duties were all assigned. Mimi and Angel were going to help with the vegetarian main course, while Roger, Maureen and Collins were going to try making tamales and Spanish rice using a recipe Mimi's mother had given her. And Mark, having to come from his editing lab would help Joanne make the dessert (pies: apple, pumpkin, strawberry, and banana cream).

"OH MY GAWD! THIS IS ALL GOING WRONG!! CRAP!"

"Chica, honey, we can fix it. Let's try to fix it."

The loft was engulfed in smoke. Mimi had placed a casserole in the oven and had forgotten about it helping Angel with the side dishes. Nothing was going right and to make matters worse, they had to redo the casserole again for the third time.

"I seriously hope that the boys and Maureen are doing better than us downstairs." Mimi said, wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I hope so too," Angel replied frustrated, "At the rate we're going, I hope we have something edible to put into our stomachs."

"Yea, it shouldn't be too hard to follow my mom's recipe should it?"

They paused a moment, before they both gave each other worried looks.

Downstairs in Mimi's kitchen, Roger, Collins and Maureen crowded around the kitchen table, looking at the recipe and the ingredients lain out before them. Mimi had bought all the ingredients for the tamales, but left before she could explain what they were.

Roger read from the piece of paper, "What's…_masa_?"

"Hey Collins, look." Maureen had taken two banana leaves and held them up to her breasts, covering them, and wagging her eyebrows at him. They both snickered, but Collins stopped immediately and grabbed the leaves away from her.

"Stop it Maureen, you're not helping."

Maureen laughed and plopped herself down on the couch. "I'm not going to touch ANYTHING in the kitchen. You can't make me. Joanne couldn't and I don't trust myself in there."

"That's not fair! Maureen you should be helping us with this!" Roger shouted from inside the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm just going to sit here and watch!"

"Maureen, if you're not going to help, go find something to do. Go over to Joanne's and help her and Mark. Maybe she's got ice cream for you to pig out on." Collins grumbled, distractedly waving her out towards the door.

"_Over to Joanne's?" _Maureen thought, _"Would that be a good idea? It's already been five months…and Mark's there." _She came to her conclusion and sat up getting herself ready.

"Yea, maybe I will. Maybe I can snag a piece of pie before you all get to it."

__________________________________________________________________________________

*knock knock knock*

Maureen waited for Joanne to open the door. She hadn't been back to her former apartment since the day she'd moved out. Thinking about it, her heart beat faster. She knew her feelings were still there for her ex-lover, but Joanne seemed to only want to be friends.

"Maureen? What are you doing here?" Joanne stood in her doorway, surprised to see the brunette. She stepped to the side, letting the woman walk through the door.

"Hi! I came to help you and Mark! Where is he anyway?" she said, looking around for him.

"Mark's not here. He called me earlier and said that he was still at the editing lab, fixing up some footage that he needs to get in by tomorrow."

"Oh. So it's just us?"

"Um, yea. But, you don't have to help anymore, I'm already done with the pies. They're in the oven."

"Seriously? That was fast!" Maureen looked around anxiously. Everything was still in its normal place, the way she remembered it.

The awkward silence between them seemed to be blaring in their ears.

Joanne smiled nervously at her ex-girlfriend. She hated this; being alone with Maureen wasn't an ideal situation she wanted to be in.

Thinking of something quickly to avoid a conversation with Joanne, Maureen decided to call Mark and force him to get his ass to the apartment as soon as possible.

"I'm…going to make a phone call. Can I use your phone?"

"Oh, yea go for it. Um, I'm going to go check on the pies."

Maureen watched her retreating back before calling Mark. "Where the hell are you?!" She whispered angrily into the receiver.

"Maureen? What are you talking about?"

"I'm at Jo's place! Why aren't you here?!"

"I've got work to do! I'm sorry! I already told her! She knows. "

"No! You get your ass here right now! Come on!!"

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen? You and Joanne are cool with each other aren't you?"

"Yes! I mean NO!"

"—Is everything okay Maureen?" Joanne called from the kitchen.

"Uh…YEA! Everything is fine," she chuckled nervously, turning back to the phone, "Mark! Please! You have to come over. I can't be alone with her!"

"Maureen I can't! I have to finish this and turn it in soon before I get back to the Loft!"

"Damn it Mark! Fuck you!" She half whispered, half shouted into the phone. She returned the receiver to its place and turned around slowly.

"So…uh, how's everything so far Jo? Work and all?"

The mocha skinned woman walked towards the living room and sat down on a chair adjacent to Maureen. "Everything's been fine I guess. Work is the same. Things are starting to get real busy since Dad and Mom went on vacation for Christmas and left me in charge."

Maureen wasn't really listening. Instead she was busy racking her mind for something to say so there would be no silence between them.

"How about your new girlfriend?" Maureen mentally slapped herself. Of all the things in the world to bring up, she brings up something she did NOT want to talk about.

Joanne was surprised that Maureen asked about Elena, "Well, she's not my girlfriend. We're just dating right now. But she's an amazing woman. She works a lot and she's always on call, but whenever we're both free we get together and talk. There are so many things we talk about: current events, politics, books, law even…" She trailed on, a wistful smile on her face.

"Sounds like a prude." Maureen hadn't meant to say it out loud but she knew Joanne heard. And really, she didn't care.

Jo's smile immediately fell, "What?"

"She sounds like a prude, she's boring".

"Maureen you don't know her."

"Oh, and I suppose you do? How long have you been dating? A week? Well, whatever, I suppose you got hooked when she told you she saved lives for a living."

Joanne's eyes narrowed, she couldn't believe Maureen was acting like this. "What is wrong with you Maureen?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just don't think you should be dating her!"

"Are you jealous Maureen?" Joanne asked in disbelief. "Cuz if you are, I thought we already talked about this. You said you were okay with it."

"Oh my God Joanne, I'm NOT jealous!!"

"Then why?!"

"Okay, you know what?" The diva shook her head, her hands up in a sign of surrender, "Forget it, I'm sorry. I don't want to argue. I'm sorry Joanne. Let's just, forget that happened." She stood up from her seat, and held her hands out in an attempt to give Joanne a hug.

Joanne watched her hesitantly, before standing and reciprocating. They held each other for a moment, remembering each other's scents and the curves of their upper bodies. Joanne's nose was in the crook of Maureen's neck, and she could feel Maureen softly stroking the back of her head. This was going to be bad, and they both knew it. As they disentangled their arms, their lips, however, connected. Slow and gentle at first and then more feverishly.

Maureen lowered the other woman onto the couch, straddling her stomach with her hands roaming. Joanne already had her own hand under Maureen's shirt and was unclasping the bra, earning a moan from the brunette's throat. They continued on with the same familiar process that they'd gone through time and again.

They should have stopped. But they didn't.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"OKAY! We got this Ang, we got this!!" Mimi was bent over the oven, checking the vegetarian casserole and putting on the mitts. It was almost time for their dinner and the rest of the bohos would be coming soon. Most of the food was already done and were warming on the stove top while Mimi finished up the rest.

Angel was setting plates on the table when the door of the loft slid open. Roger walked in with a large foil wrapped aluminum tray in his arms, while Collins followed with Maureen, sliding the door closed. They both looked wiped out from doing too much work.

"HEY! You guys did it!" Both Mimi and Angel jumped excitedly in place, doing a little jig together. Roger placed the tray on the table and kissed Mimi.

"Looks like you both were successful too." Collins looked around the kitchen, as much as the place was a mess, he could see all the food was ready to be plated. "The other two need to get here soon. All this work made me really hungry."

"Maureen, are you okay?" Angel asked, seeing that her friend wasn't acting normally.

"Yea, I'm fine." She gave a small smile and turned to sit in the living room.

Just then, both Joanne and Mark came in, with two pies in each of their hands.

"PIES!!" Mimi screamed, "Yes!! Oh, Jo! Mark! They look so good!!"

Mark laughed, "Not to my credit. It was Jo who did all the work. I was stuck at the editing lab, and finished just before Joanne was getting ready to leave. I dropped by her place to help bring them over."

Joanne walked into the kitchen where Angel and Mimi were, busying her hands with the dishes. "Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Both looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Maureen came over earlier today."

"Oh, that's good. Then did she help?" Neither had realized what Joanne meant.

"No, she came over. Things happened." Joanne looked up from the counter she was staring at, and looked into the living room. The boys were all talking to each other and Maureen.

"Things happened?" Mimi's eyes widened, "Are you guys back together?! That's great!!"

The lawyer shook her head, "No…we're not. I don't know how it happened. I don't know how I let it happen."

"You guys had sex?" Angel's voice was filled with worry. "Oh no…you guys did, didn't you."

Joanne only nodded. Both Mimi and Angel stopped what they were doing and turned to face her.

"Where does this leave you guys? Did you talk about it afterwards?"

When Joanne didn't answer, Mimi pushed again. "You DID talk afterwards…"

Joanne gave a slight shake of her head, resulting in a huge "WHAT!?!?" from both Angel and Mimi.

"Joanne!! What about Elena?? You need to talk to her!"

"I know! I know! It was just, it was weird and awkward!" Joanne whispered, thinking about how immediately afterwards, Maureen left.

Angel took Joanne's hand, and looked at her "Jo, honey, you know I love you but, you need to talk to her now. We can't have both of you awkward around the table!! Especially now since it's our Christmas dinner. Tie up your loose ends."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi saw the diva approaching the kitchen. "Go, now, she's coming."

"Joanne…can I talk to you for a second?" This surprised her but she nodded and walked out of the kitchen towards the door. Little did she know, Maureen spoke to the boys about the exact same thing Jo was talking to Ang and Mimi about.

Closing the door, Maureen turned to Joanne. "Look…about earlier today. Let's just forget that happened okay? We were both just caught up in the moment. We'll just go back to being friends. Go back to being normal."

Joanne let out a frustrated sigh, "It's really hard for me, Maureen. Being friends with you. I mean, I know we're both trying, but it's just hard. If every time I'm going to be dating someone new and you're just going insult the heck out of them, what's the point? You're supposed to be happy for me—"

"I know that. I just—"

"—and I guess in looking into the future, I'd probably feel the same…if you ever dated anyone new. We're only friends, Maureen…" she paused to run a hand through her hair, "because it'd be an inconvenience not to. We share the same friends. And if we all stopped hanging out together, it would totally upset the balance we have as a whole."

"Then we should stop pretending." Maureen said this without emotion in her voice. She was leaning against the cold brick wall of the complex. "We'll eat dinner today and after, we'll stop pretending." She turned, grasping the handle of the heavy door and slid it open, walking in.

Joanne took a moment to breathe and calm herself down. It was really happening then. Their friendship ends today. Any contact with her ex was to be stopped. Her heart broke at the thought. She gritted her teeth, preparing herself and made her way back into the loft.

The boho's ate their dinner that night with no more drama. Everyone was visibly happy and they all had a laugh when Roger and Collins admitted that the tamales were from Usnavi's down the street. Angel made a toast to Mimi for coming up with the idea and a toast to the family that she had with her that night. It was just another reason to come together and have a good time and live their lives together, complete and happy.

But not for the curly haired brunette or the mocha-skinned woman.

* * *

**Obligatory A/N: How'd you like that? Haha, i know Usnavi doesn't own a restaurant. But maybe with $96,000 he could. O_O Please review. Sign in and click that little green button down there and review my story. =] I bet getting enough reviews will help me write again. Thanks for reading my story. And, I should apologize for not writing another chapter for Growing. At this point, i bring bad news cuz that story is probably going to be discontinued (indefinitely, who knows maybe I'll get hit with some good ideas). I'm really sorry. Inspire me people!! Thanks again! **


End file.
